Neutron Star Collection
by Doomina
Summary: Coleção de drabbles que envolvem temas relacionados a Cosmologia e usando trechos das músicas da banda Muse.
1. Twin

**N/A:** Escrita para o Projeto Neutron Star Collision da sessão SB no fórum 6.

**Aviso:**_ Essa fic não foi revisada._

**

* * *

**

**Twin**

_Unseparated twins, controlling again_

_You've sucked all the breath out of me_

* * *

Sempre fomos dois.

Uma dupla, um par.

Nunca fomos iguais.

Mas estávamos juntos.

.

Você brincava comigo.

Gostava das mesmas coisas.

Acompanhava as fases da minha vida.

Mesmo sem fazer parte de todas elas.

.

Sua energia me encantava.

Assim como também me consumia.

Você estava sempre à frente.

Assim mesmo, eu logo a alcançava.

.

Era como dar volta em círculos.

Eternamente e sem parar.

Ensinou-me tudo o que pretendia.

E quase nada eu quis aprender.

.

Até aquele momento você era minha luz.

Meu sol, minha estrela, minha companhia.

Então seguimos caminhos diferentes.

O que deveria ser impossível, mas não foi.

.

Em nosso inevitável reencontro.

Já não éramos mais dois.

Nem dupla, nem par.

E definitivamente diferentes.

.

Você sempre foi mais forte.

Mesmo que eu não admitisse.

Estávamos ligados.

E sua força me dominou.

.

Eu fui destruído.

* * *

**N/A:**

ESTRELAS BINARIAS: Uma estrela binária é um sistema estelar que consiste de duas estrelas orbitando em torno de um baricentro (centro de massa) comum. A estrela mais brilhante é chamada de primária, enquanto que a estrela menos brilhante é chamada de estrela companheira ou secundária. O termo estrela dupla é por vezes utilizado como sinônimo.

Binárias semi-separadas:são binárias em que uma das estrelas componentes envolve sua companheira, enquanto que o lóbulo de Roche da última não envolve a primeira. Neste caso, a primeira estrela é significantemente mais massivo que a última. Gás da superfície da estrela de menor massa é transferida para a outra. A transferência de massa domina a evolução do sistema. Em muitos casos, o gás forma um disco de acreção em torno do acredor(ou seja, a maior acaba engolindo a menor).


	2. Sunburn

**N/A:** Pelo que eu entendo do diálogo entre e Bellatrix e o Snape no começo do 6º livro, ela nunca pôde ter filhos, ou os teria oferecido ao lorde desde pequenos. Na fic ela não nasceu estéril, por isso considero esse plot RA, mas fiica a critério dos leitores julgar se isso poderia ser real ou não. =D

De qualquer, espero que gostem desse meu insight maluco.

**Aviso:**_ Essa fic não foi revisada._

_

* * *

_

**Sunburn**

_She burns like the sun and I can't look away_

_She'll burn our horizons, make no mistake_

_

* * *

_

O modo como ela se movia

O cabelo dela, seus olhos

Sangue que corria nas veias salientes

Sob a pálida e sedosa pele

Como um incêndio a se espalhar

.

_Ela queima todos que ousam tocá-la._

(Eu ousei)

.

Surgiu como uma bela explosão

Tão intensa que poderia ser fatal

Ao mesmo tempo que destruía

Era propensa a gerar vida

.

_Juntos, somos capazes de criar isso._

(E o fizemos)

.

Nada nunca fora tão certo

Mas ela queria muito mais do que tinha

E por isso acabou com aquele meu desejo

Para satisfazer seus próprios

Que considerava acima de todos os outros

.

_Sementes enterradas em solo morto não florescem._

(Ela o matou sem hesitar)

.

A partir dali, jamais a perdoei

Ela podia ser minha luz

Minha amada, minha estrela

Ainda que eu vivesse por ela

Ele sempre existiria por outro

.

_Tudo o que é indesejado se corta pela raiz._

(Ele ordenou. Ela obedeceu.

E não se arrependeu)

.

Possuía todos os elementos

Para formar algo mais do que perfeito

Brilhou além do infinito

Como sempre acreditou fazer

Sentiu demais, se esforçou demais

.

_Ela declina aos poucos, mas sou o único a perceber._

(Remorso, talvez?

E finalmente.)

.

Certas coisas são difíceis demais para suportar

Complexas demais para entender

Ela perdeu o controle de todas elas

E queimou tudo e todos ao seu redor

Apenas para perceber que também foi consumida pela própria destruição.

.

_Ela queima nossos horizontes e a si mesma.  
_

(Bellatrix atirou-me na fogueira.

Depois mergulhou nela.)

.

_Nada brilha para sempre, mas pode queimar muito enquanto dura._

_.  
_

_E assim, a magnitude se prova passageira._

(Ela esfriou, escureceu e se foi)

* * *

**N/A:**

SUPERNOVA: é o nome dado aos corpos celestes surgidos após as explosões de estrelas (estimativa) com mais de 10 massas solares, que produzem objetos extremamente brilhantes, os quais declinam até se tornarem invisíveis, passadas algumas semanas ou meses. Em apenas alguns dias o seu brilho pode intensificar-se em 1 bilhão de vezes a partir de seu estado original, tornando a estrela tão brilhante quanto uma galáxia, mas, com o passar do tempo, sua temperatura e brilho diminuem até chegarem a um grau inferior aos primeiros.  
Uma supernova possui todos os elementos da tabela periódica, consequentemente pode causar a extinção dos seres da Terra, mas também pode gerar vida. A explosão de uma supernova pode expulsar para o espaço até 90% da matéria de uma estrela. O núcleo remanescente tem massa superior a 1,5 Massas solares, a Pressão de Degenerescência dos elétrons não é mais suficiente para manter o núcleo estável; então os elétrons colapsam com o núcleo, chocando-se com os prótons, originando nêutrons: o resultado é uma estrela composta de nêutrons, com aproximadamente 15 km de diametro e extremamente densa, conhecida como estrela de nêutrons ou Pulsar. Mas, quando a massa desse núcleo ultrapassa 3 massas solares, nem mesmo a Pressão de Degenerescência dos neutrons consegue manter o núcleo; então a estrela continua a se colapsar, dando origem a uma singularidade no espaço-tempo, conhecida como Buraco Negro, cuja Velocidade de Escape é um pouco maior do que a velocidade da luz.


	3. Shine

**N/A:** Mais uma loucura para esse projeto tão lindo e plotável.

**Aviso****:**_ Essa fic não foi revisada._

_

* * *

_

**Shine**

_Remember when you used to shine_

_And had no fear or sense of time_

_

* * *

_

Sempre tão pequeno e ingênuo

Sirius Black, o pequeno grande herdeiro

Aquele que tão pouco queria ser da família

E os abandonou na primeira oportunidade que surgira

.

**- Vou embora, mãe.**

**Até logo, pai.**

**Adeus, irmão.**

**Sinto muito, Bellatrix.**

.

Por muito tempo ela o evitou

Recebendo o mesmo em troca

O destino – e a guerra – os fez iguais

Ainda que ele protestasse "Jamais"

.

**- Eu sou inocente!**

**Eu sou inocente!**

.

Ela se lembrava do garoto arteiro

Dos olhares marotos e sorrisos zombeteiros

Bellatrix recordava os tempos em que ele se achava invencível

E o fato de acreditar nisso – ainda hoje – era incrível

.

**- Eu não vou morrer aqui.**

**- Eu sinceramente duvido muito.**

**- Você verá. Você verá.**

.

Não havia medo naqueles olhos cinzentos

O que era inesperado naquele lugar

Ela observava-o perder a luz e a cor

Mas ainda sim, continuava a brilhar

.

**- Ele está em Hogwarts... Ele está em Hogwarts...**

_Será que enlouqueceu? Ou eu o fiz?_

.

O tempo passava, se arrastava

E o garoto adulto nada mudou

Bellatrix estava exausta pela espera

Mas o primo nunca mais voltou

.

**- Ele vai voltar. Ele vai voltar.**

_Por quem estou esperando mesmo?_

.

Minha estrela sumiu após anos e anos...

Mas estrelas negras não existem.

Elas só se apagam se forem destruídas.

E minha única certeza é que - definitivamente – não são infinitas.

.

**- Lembra-se de quando você costumava brilhar?**

_Por que você está aí dentro do _meu_ espelho? Ao lado do _meu_ reflexo?_

**- Você ainda existe?**

_E eu?_

_

* * *

_**N/A:**

ANÃ NEGRA: Uma estrela anã negra é um objeto astronômico hipotético: uma anã branca tão velha que esfriou o suficiente para não mais emitir luz. Para a idade do universo estimada atualmente em 13,7 bilhões de anos, não se espera que nenhuma anã branca tenha tido tempo suficiente para esfriar a tal estrela anã branca é o que sobra de uma estrela de 8 a 10 massas solares depois de ter queimado todo o seu hidrogênio e hélio em elementos mais pesados como carbono, oxigênio, e nitrogênio, não podendo levar adiante qualquer fusão nuclear de seus sub-produtos. Ela então começa a esfriar com a emissão de radiação térmica.  
Mesmo se estrelas anãs negras existissem, elas seriam extremamente difíceis de serem detectadas, desde que, por definição, elas emitiriam pouquíssima radiação, pois sua temperatura superficial estaria não muito acima da temperatura da radiação de fundo do universo (~ 3 K). Seriam apenas detectáveis indiretamente, através de sua influência gravitacional sobre objetos próximos.  
Ambas, as anãs negras e as anãs brancas, são estrelas degeneradas.


	4. Guiding Light

**N/A:** Essa fic possui leve conteúdo NC-17/M.

**Aviso:**_ Não foi revisada._

_

* * *

_

**Guiding Light**

_You were my guiding light_

_And there's no guiding light left inside_

_

* * *

_

_**Feixes de luz desviam-se.**_

.

Você me observou e tive a sensação de que era o único a notar seu olhar firme e decidido.

O salão estava cheio de pessoas importantes, trajes de gala impecáveis e vozes esganiçadas. Você segurou minha mão com força e me guiou por entre corpos quentes, sons confusos e fragrâncias muito doces – três coisas que você nunca possuiu.

Notei os vultos ao meu redor dissiparem-se, perdendo o foco conforme eu encarava as suas costas pálidas e nuas devido ao vestido decotado.

Chegamos a um cômodo mais claro, vivo e brilhante. Em seguida, uma porta nos levou ao calor e a escuridão do menor cômodo da mansão. Mas isso não importava, afinal, você me levara até ali por um único motivo.

_._

_**Corpos celestes. Supermassivos e ultracompactos.**_

_**.**_

Eu não tinha muita certeza sobre como proceder. Queria ter mais experiência, saber mais coisas, ser mais confiante. Segui meus extintos e você pareceu gostar disso, apertando meu ombro com a ponta dos dedos finos conforme eu deslizava minhas mãos por sua cintura e quadril.

Seu beijo intenso era a minha motivação e ao mesmo tempo, me fazia recuar – por parecer congelar os meus lábios. Pensei que a sua temperatura estava sempre inferior à zero graus e se o seu objetivo era fazer-me alcançá-la lá embaixo.

Com esse pensamento, eu desci – as mãos pelas coxas e os lábios pelo pescoço – ouvindo-a pedir num sussurro que não parasse. Então eu estava no caminho certo e isso fez muito bem ao meu ego.

.

_**Camadas externas.**_

.

Seus lábios gelados contra os meus e a pele fria sob minhas mãos ágeis. Não havia novidade naqueles movimentos, portando avancei para algo diferente e nunca antes experimentado. Senti a textura suave da sua peça íntima feita de seda e como ela parecia moldar-se a cada toque, umedecendo a ponta dos meus dedos conforme eu os movimentava vagarosamente.

Você apreciava todas as sensações que eu lhe proporcionava enquanto lutava contra os botões da minha camisa por baixo do paletó que já se encontrava caído aos nossos pés. Havia muitas camadas de tecido em nosso caminho, mas logo elas se tornariam apenas peças esquecidas sobre um velho piso madeira.

.

_**Aberração cromática. Distorção visual.**_

.

Você não possuía calor, confusão ou doçura, mas nenhuma dessas coisas me incomodava. A única coisa que poderia me afastar era aquilo que eu evitava reparar. A sua falta de cores.

Mesmo na escuridão, eu era capaz de enxergar seus olhos sombrios e pele pálida, seus cabelos negros e dentes brancos como leite, suas pérolas escuras e unhas claras, brilhantes... Tudo em você era um contraste, um oposto, um contrário.

Assim como nós éramos um para o outro, ainda que eu também refletíssemos as mesmas cores – ou a ausência delas.

.

_**Enorme densidade.**_

.

Você me conduzia por seus próprios caminhos, ensinando-me a ser como você era. Eu aprendi rápido, assim como o movimento que a fez abrir os olhos – surpresa – e me encarar intensamente. Seus pés roçavam contra meus joelhos conforme eu deslizava suas costas – para cima e para baixo - pela parede escura e incômoda.

Estava tão apertado, tão quente, tão úmido... Porém, sua pele continuava fria como pedra, assim como sua língua – ocupada em traçar uma linha contínua e invisível em meu pescoço. Tão gelada que parecia morta. De fato, a única coisa viva em você era o brilho ofuscante do seu olhar, que tentava penetrar em minha alma, cegando-me para sempre.

.

_**Grávidade extrema. Esgotamento de energia.**_

.

Sentia-me leve e seu corpo parecia feito de ar agora, tornando a minha força para segurá-la quase nula. Continuei com os movimentos, cessando a rapidez e investindo devagar contra você, que sussurrava meu nome num tom cada vez mais baixo e fraco. Sua voz sumiu por um instante e pequenos espasmos prazerosos subiram pela minha espinha, alcançando o clímax apenas segundos antes de você desabar sobre mim, exausta.

O chão desapareça e flutuávamos juntos agora. Olhos fechados, mentes abertas, corações atados. Eu não tinha certeza de como havíamos chegado ali.

_._

_**Remanescente da explosão.**_

_**.**_

A meia deslizava para cima, cobrindo suas longas pernas novamente enquanto você afastava o cabelo para que eu amarrasse o pequeno laço que fechava o vestido, formando uma linha negra de seda sobre a pálida superfície da sua clavícula.

Não me dei ao trabalho de vestir o paletó de novo, jogando-o sobre o ombro enquanto a via abrir a porta devagar e deixar o cômodo sem olhar para trás. Encostado no batente, eu observei você desaparecer por entre todos aqueles que ainda se encontravam no salão iluminado e barulhento.

Não havia mais caminhos a percorrer, nem sua mão para me guiar por todos aqueles que eram os errados. O silêncio fora incômodo, porém necessário. Eu começava a crer que aquela era a nossa única forma de comunicação, mas não tinha certeza se você concordava. Resposta eu não teria, pois a pergunta jamais fora feita. Palavras não ditas usualmente acompanham momentos guardados a sete chaves.

.

_**Estrelas de nêutrons. Estágios finais de uma vida.**_

_**.**_

Você me conduziu por entre pessoas, lugares, ideais e crenças. Porém, eu decidi que estava na hora se seguir meu próprio caminho. Você não foi capaz de perdoar essa minha escolha. Sequer se esforçou para entendê-la.

E assim, deixou de ser minha guia – mesmo que jamais deixasse de ser a estrela que eu sempre tentei seguir.

* * *

**N/A:**

PULSARES/ESTRELAS DE NÊUTRONS: As estrelas de nêutrons ou neutrões são corpos celestes supermassivos, ultracompactos e com gravidade extremamente alta.  
A partir de estudos teóricos e observações astronômicas, sabe-se que a densidade no centro destas estrelas é enorme, da ordem de 1015 g/cm³.  
Devido à alta gravidade superficial, os feixes de luz que passam próximos a algumas estrelas de nêutrons são desviados, ocasionando distorções visuais, muitas vezes aberrações cromáticas ou o efeito chamado de lente gravitacional.  
Estrelas de nêutrons são um dos possíveis estágios finais na vida de uma estrela. Elas são criadas quando estrelas com massa maior a oito vezes a do Sol esgotam sua energia nuclear e passam por uma explosão de supernova.  
Essa explosão ejeta as camadas mais externas da estrela, formando um remanescente de supernova. Instantes antes da explosão, a região central da estrela se contrai com a gravidade, fazendo com que prótons e elétrons se combinem para formar nêutrons, e daí vem o nome "estrela de nêutrons".


	5. Supermassive Black Hole

**N/A:** Essa é a primeira (e provavelmente única) tentativa de escrever poemas com rimas.

**Aviso:**_ A fic não foi revisada._

_

* * *

_

**Supermassive Black Hole**

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive black hole_

_

* * *

_

Duas crianças e um belo jardim

No centro o poço de pedra profundo

Ela caiu em seu interior sem fim

O outro hesitou muito mais do quem um segundo

E então respondeu ao pedido dela: "Sim"

.

Estavam juntos na escuridão

Como se de olhos fechados

E lá em cima, nenhuma luz ou salvação

Mas de alguma forma foram resgatados

.

Dali em diante sempre juntos

Como unha e carne, noite e dia

Segredos escondidos apenas por olhares

Nunca revelados, nem mesmo à família

.

Quando ele se foi sem lhe dizer adeus

Sentiu como se tivesse caído no poço novamente

Aquele buraco negro, frio e sem fundo

Todas as paredes destruindo-se ao redor do seu mundo

.

E foi quando descobriu

Ainda havia tanto a se fazer

E definitivamente alguém por quem lutar

Bellatrix se juntou aos comensais

Outro lugar negro, frio e circular

.

Os dois estavam fadados a guerra

Ambos perderam-se na batalha

E atirados novamente a sombria imensidão

Cercadas por criaturas sem almas ou coração

.

Um novo buraco negro

E foi ali que se encontraram

Apenas para fingir

Que com aquilo nunca se importaram

.

Tanto tempo passou

E muitas coisas lá fora aconteceram

Nenhum deles definhou ou morreu

Mas ambos enlouqueceram

.

Ele conquistou a liberdade

Ela conseguiu ser liberta

Após o último e inevitável confronto

Uma única morte seria certa

.

Ah, se soubessem

Que o buraco negro era o último lugar

Em que Sirius e Bellatrix voltariam a se encontrar

Talvez nada os tivesse impedido

De encarar a escuridão antes de ali pular

* * *

**N/A:**

BURACO NEGRO: Um buraco negro clássico é um corpo celeste com campo gravitacional tão intenso que a velocidade de escape se iguala à velocidade da luz (299 792 458 m/s, equivalente a 1 079 252 848,8 km/h). Nem mesmo a luz pode escapar do seu interior, por isso o termo "negro" (cor aparente de um objeto que não emite nem reflete luz, tornando-o de fato invisível). A expressão "buraco negro", para designar tal fenômeno, foi cunhada pela primeira vez em 1968 pelo físico americano John Archibald Wheeler, em um artigo científico histórico chamado The Known and the Unknown, publicado no American Scholar e no American Scientist. O termo "buraco" não tem o sentido usual, mas traduz a propriedade de que os eventos em seu interior não são vistos por observadores externos.  
Teoricamente, o "buraco negro" pode ter qualquer tamanho, de microscópico a astronômico (alguns com dias-luz de diâmetro, formados por fusões de vários outros), e com apenas três características: massa, momento angular (spin) e carga elétrica, ou seja, buracos negros com essas três grandezas iguais são indistinguíveis (diz-se por isso que "um buraco negro não tem cabelos"). Uma vez que, depois de formado, o seu tamanho tende para zero, isso implica que a "densidade tenda para infinito".


	6. Shrinking Universe

_**Aviso: **Essa fic não foi revisada._

__

_

* * *

_

**Shrinking Universe**

_Can't you see it's over_

_Because you're the god of a shrinking universe_

_

* * *

_

A amplitude dos seus atos jamais me convenceram. Eu tinha certeza de que eram somente tentativas desesperadas de se fazer notar. Querer ser algo além daquilo que todos esperavam que fosse. Você jamais foi mais uma entre nós, assim como também não foi a melhor dentre. Estava apenas lá, presente e inconformada pela atenção que davam à beleza de Narcisa, a destreza de Andrômeda ou a humildade de Regulus.

Você queria ser única. O exemplo. A melhor. O orgulho da família. A preferida dos Black.

Foi quando traçou um plano para conseguir se destacar. Era meticuloso e quase imperceptível, mas eu fui capaz de descobrir as reais intenções por trás de suas ações – muitas vezes consideradas generosas pelos demais. Tolos! Generosa era uma palavra inexiste dentre as tantas que poderiam descrevê-la. Eu sempre fui o único a ter certeza disso.

Você apresentou Narcisa ao seu futuro marido, tornando-a apenas uma bela peça decorativa para a vasta coleção de Lucius Malfoy. O ingênuo Regulus foi facilmente seduzido pela sua oferta de poder e grandiosidade, ainda que ele parecesse tão pequeno e inofensivo na presença do seu lorde das trevas. Andrômeda foi talvez a que mais sofreu – pela perda da irmã que sempre acreditou ser capaz de perdoar e aceitar suas escolhas, mesmo que não concordasse com elas.

Eu sabia que seria o próximo, mas de alguma forma, você não conseguiu me atingir. Não foi pela minha fuga, nem mesmo por termos nos separados completamente por tanto tempo. Na verdade, eu nunca soube o porquê era imune. Teria você desistido de me atacar? Duvido muito.

Talvez fosse a nossa semelhança. Ambos éramos estrelas, enquanto Narcisa era uma flor, Andrômeda, uma constelação e Regulus, apenas um pequeno príncipe sem reino. Porém, enquanto eu aceitava minha posição no universo, você não se contentava em ser somente uma estrela. Você queria ser uma galáxia, pois maior do que isso, só o universo e você acreditava que já existia alguém para representá-lo.

No final das contas, você conseguiu o que queria. Será mesmo?

Não sei ao certo, pois fui consumido pela sua força antes de vê-la decair nas mãos daquele que a derrotou.

* * *

**N/A:**

CANIBALISMO DAS GALÁXIAS: Galáxias crescem devorando as irmãs menores. A ideia, que já era uma das principais explicações teóricas para a evolução dos grandes discos de estrelas, ganhou reforço com a descoberta de que a galáxia do Triângulo, ou M33, está sendo devorada por Andrômeda. Também conhecida como M31, Andrômeda, a 2,5 milhões de anos-luz, é a grande galáxia mais próxima, e uma das mais semelhantes, à nossa, a Via-Láctea. Os sinais dessa deglutição cósmica são descritos em artigo publicado na edição desta semana da revista Nature.


End file.
